


The Spirit Of Things

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-07
Updated: 2006-05-07
Packaged: 2018-08-15 23:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8078026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: There's a holiday party going on in the mess hall.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: In response to the CAVe's Holiday Challenge: 1. At least a 1000 words check; 2. 2151 or 2152 check; 3. At least one Christmas song title check can you find them all???; 4. PG-13 or less check; 5. Extra eggnog for pairings and romance duh snirk.  


* * *

T'Pol glanced around the mess hall. The festivities were in full swing and she wasn't quite sure she was welcome, but the Captain had insisted it would be good for crew morale if she at least showed up. At one time the undisciplined display of gaiety and antics would have disturbed her, but just as Vulcans need their meditation and rituals, so it seemed did Humans. At least she was getting to observe them first hand. In an effort to show an open attitude to all cultures and crew members, the mess hall had been decorated throughout the earth month of December.

Hanukkah had been celebrated early in the month and with the ending of that celebration the Christmas decorations had gone up. Of course there were more crewmen who seemed to celebrate this holiday than the others, but she found it an interesting opportunity to learn more about different customs.

She glanced around again and her eyes landed on Commander Tucker and Ensign Sato. Hoshi was decorating a huge artificial tree while the Commander danced wildly around it. One brow rose as she considered the purpose of this, though she couldn't see much of a point. She nearly jumped as the Captain approached her, holding out a cup.

"It's hot apple cider. I was going to offer you some eggnog but I didn't think you'd appreciate the animal protein in it."

T'Pol took the cup and inhaled the spicy scent. "Thank you Captain."

He nodded slightly and smiled. "My pleasure. I'm glad you came, even if you don't understand all the significance of it."

She took a cautious sip of the cider. "I did some research while on earth, and last year as well. I think I have the general concept."

"Well my people have an uncanny ability to forget prejudices and generally animosity during the holiday season. It is a shame we can't keep that mentality during the rest of the year." He shook his head. "Christmas, it's the most wonderful time of the year after all."

T'Pol took another sip of her cider, savoring the rich flavor. "This is very good."

Archer grinned. "Hoshi made it and I managed to save your cup before Trip spiked it like he did the eggnog."

One delicate brow rose. "Spiked it?"

"It's a term for adding alcohol to a non-alcoholic drink. Trip spiked the eggnog first then the cider."

"Why?"

"He probably thought it would be funny. I had chef bring out some more so the crew at least has a choice. It wouldn't do for the crew to show up for their duty shifts intoxicated." The grin on his lips grew larger.

"Speaking of Commander Tucker, what is he doing?"

Archer glanced at his chief engineer and chuckled. "It's another tradition for the buzzed." Once more her brow rose and he had to bite back his laugh. "He's rockin' around the Christmas tree."

T'Pol studied the madly gyrating engineer before glancing back at Archer. "I....see. Is this what you would be doing if you were home?"

Archer guided her to a table and they sat. "Some, but I'd most likely be on a sleigh ride or watching chestnuts roasting on an open fire. Who knows, maybe I'd even be out building Frosty the snowman. I'd also be attending the local Christmas services to celebrate the birth of Mary's little boy child. We are going to have a service here in the mess on Christmas morning though. I can't miss it too much though. We are where we want to be doing what we want to do and we have friends and family near. I think of Enterprise as my home anyway." He sipped at his eggnog and watched the revelry. "You know, on many a silent night I sat in front of the Christmas tree in the dark watching the twinkling of the tree lights. It reminded me of the stars I wanted to watch. Now I sit in my ready room and watch the stars and it reminds me of family Christmases. What about you? Do Vulcans have special holidays that celebrate family?"

"We have many rituals and ceremonies, but none quite like the ones you celebrate this month of your year. It is encouraging to see everyone willing to get along..." The conversation was broken by a loud round of cheers and snickers. As the command team stood to get a better look, they saw that Trip had pulled Hoshi into a big hug and was introducing her to the first Christmas kiss of the night."

Archer clapped his hands as Hoshi kissed Tucker back. "Hallelujah! It's about time those two got it together."

T'Pol rested her hand on his arm. "Surely you can't support the starting of relationships onboard ship?"

Jonathan grinned and tucked her hand in the crooked of her arm as he guided her closer to the tree. "Of course I can, as long as they are relatively discreet. We are in space too long to be completely alone. Everyone needs to be part of something, even Vulcans."

Once more T'Pol's brow rose and she sighed. "Perhaps."

Archer glanced up as a chorus of "kiss her" resounded around the room. Sure enough, they had stopped under the mistletoe. With a quick grin at the crew he turned to face T'Pol. "I was wondering if you would indulge me in one more Christmas tradition?"

The room had gotten quite enough to make T'Pol uneasy. Based of the catcalls she had heard just moments before she wasn't certain. But this was her Captain and she trusted him. "Of course Captain, what?"

He leaned forward, his lips nearly touching hers. His voice was low and husky. "A kiss under the mistletoe....and I think you should call me Jonathan under the circumstances." She barely had time to register his comment before his mouth closed over hers. It was a light kiss, but warm and sweet with the promise of more to come. She barely noticed as he drew her closer, deepening the kiss, for she was already lost in the sensation.

As Jonathan broke the kiss, he snuggled her closer. He had been wanting to do that for a long time and she had not only allowed it, but responded to him as well. He savored the feel of her in his arms until Trip's voice broke through the crowd. "Have yourself a merry little Christmas Jon!"

A damned if the crew didn't start singing "I saw mommy kissing Santa Clause."

With a chuckle he released his hold on the detectable woman in his arms and guided her to a chair by the tree for the gift exchange. With a helpless shrug he sat beside her, keeping her hand tucked in his for the rest of the evening.


End file.
